What Hurts The Most
by Ink Spotz
Summary: "Kendall," said James reaching out and patting Kendall on the shoulder,"Then my advice to you is to not let her go." "I'll try not to," said Kendall."But how am I suppose to keep a hold of her when we are from two different worlds?" Kendall Schmidt has never felt this way before. He can't deny the feelings that he has inside for this girl. Will he be brave enough to acknowledge it?


Kendall released a sigh. He loved his fans beyond a shadow of a doubt, but he was really feeling the wear and tear of touring today. All he wanted to do was go rest. Kendall smiled at the camera as the flash occured and then waved goodbye to the fanatic fan as she ran off.

"Next," shouted the photographer as she looked down at the camera screen for a moment.

As Kendall looked up to look at the girls coming into the tent, his mouth dropped in shock. There was a girl that caught his immediate attention. She had radiant brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to twinkle like stars.

"Hi," stammered the girl as she came up to Kendall. "I'm a huge fan."

Kendall smiled a pearly white smile at her. She was so beautiful. Kendall felt the butterflies flying around in his stomach. He was in love with her. He was in love with a fan.

The girl wrapped her arm around him as she stood beside him for the picture. Kendall draped his arm around her shoulder and leaned toward her. The camera flashed seconds later signifying that the picture had been taken.

After the picture, the girl turned to look at him and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Kendall could see a security guard coming toward her out of the corner of his eye. Without a second thought, he reached forward and hugged her because he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

When they released from the hug, Kendall stuck his hand into his pocket and handed her a guitar pick. It was the only token of his love that he could give her at the moment.

"Thank you," she said, her hand shaking with excitement.

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the tent. Kendall watched her go, his heart hurting in his chest.

"She's beautiful," muttered Kendall looking at her go.

He couldn't admire her for long because he had to ready himself to take a picture with another sqeauling fan.

"Oh," teased Carlos leaning over to whisper in Kendall's ear. "Someone has gotten bit by the love bug!"

"Normally I would chide you, but I think you may be right," whispered Kendall back.

"Say cheese!" said the photographer as the squealing girls hugged their favorite band members around the waist.

"Well," said Logan as the girls exited the tent to allow the last group of girls to come in. "You can't go to her now. The gates are open and you'll be recognized."

"I know that," said Kendall dismayed.

"Disguise yourself if you want to go talk to her," suggested James as they took another picture with their fans.

"Maybe I'll try that approach," said Kendall. "That could work."

* * *

"The things that you do for love," said Logan shaking his head with a smile. "This _has_ to top it all."

Kendall stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself in his disguise. He was wearing a ratty black wig that looked like it had come off the end of a mop. His clothes consisted of a ragged red and white checked shirt and faded blue jeans. The sneakers on his feet were so brown they looked like they had been dragged through mud.

"What about my eyes?" asked Kendall as he evaluated his appearance in the mirror. "I can't be recognized!"

"Try these," said James handing him a pair of dark shades.

Kendall put them on and evaluated himself once more.

"I think this looks good," stated Kendall.

"Alright then," said Carlos. "Go to her Kendall."

Kendall took a deep breath and walked toward the exit to his tour bus. He turned around once to look at James, Logan, and Carlos and said, "Thanks guys! Wish me luck!"

Kendall walked out of the tour bus and walked around the chain link fence. He had to walk through the deserted stage area before he would be able to merge with the crowd that was starting to appear. There were security guards wandering around who were watching him as he walked by. They were suspecting that he might be a gate crasher. Kendall picked up the pace before he could be stopped and questioned.

Kendall finally managed to make it over to the crowd and he made sure that he blended in. It was chaotic. There were people walking around all over the place who had Big Time Rush merchandise on or in their hands. Some people were at the concession stands buying food and drinks. Some were still shopping for more merchandise. Kendall scanned the crowd of unsuspecting people for her. He looked really hard and finally saw her leaning against a part of the fence a little ways away.

_"Ok here it goes," _thought Kendall as he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said as he stood in front of her. "How are you doing?"

"Good?" she said looking at him strangely. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Wendell," said Kendall sticking out his hand. "What's yours?"

"Shelby," she said as she gripped his outstretched hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, what are you doing?" asked Kendall.

Shelby released a small laugh that seemed to light up her whole face.

"I'm waiting for my family to come back so I can get something to eat. I needed a breather. I couldn't stand in that line anymore," said Shelby, nodding her head toward a concession stand with a mile long line.

"I understand," said Kendall. "Are you ready for the concert tonight?"

"Yea," she replied. "I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

Kendall could suddenly hear a sound off to his left. Kendall looked over and saw James hiding in the shadows frantically motioning for him to come.

"I've got to go," said Kendall. "Maybe I'll see you during the concert. Where are you seated?"

"Um, I think the tickets said that we were somewhere in the front row off to the left," Shelby said.

"Alright. See you later Shelby," said Kendall with a smile. "It was very nice meeting you."

Kendall walked over to James, the whole time thinking that he had confirmed it. The love that he was experiencing wasn't just a shallow type of love. He was in love with her outside _and_ her inside. James grabbed Kendall and tugged him behind the stage.

"Come on dude! We have to get ready for the show," whispered James as he led Kendall back toward the tour buses.

"James," said Kendall as they hurried along, "She's the one."

James pulled up short and turned to look at Kendall.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kendall. "I'm positive."

"Kendall," said James reaching out and patting Kendall on the shoulder, "Then my advice to you is to not let her go."

"I'll try not to," said Kendall. _"But how am I suppose to keep a hold of her when we are from two different worlds?"_

* * *

That night at the concert, Kendall kept looking over at Shelby in the front row. He could see her singing and dancing along to all their songs. He had to keep resisting the urge to jump down and go dance with her.

"Now comes the time where we have to choose our Worldwide girl," said James into his microphone as they finished another song.

As soon as James said that, the crowd went wild. Kendall looked over at Shelby. He knew it was stupid and irrational, but he couldn't resist.

"I think I see our Worldwide girl," said Kendall.

Kendall hopped down off the stage and into the security pit. He walked right over to the fence that was in front of Shelby and said, "Would you like to be our Worldwide girl tonight?"

"Yes!" she screeched, grabbing the hand that he extended to her.

With her hand in his, Kendall led her around the fence and helped her up onto the stage. She took a seat on the stool in between James and Logan while Kendall took a seat next to James. The "Worldwide" song started and Shelby was blushing like crazy. Kendall knew that the part of the song was coming where he typically got up and kissed the girl. Standing up with shaky legs, Kendall walked over to Shelby and stood in front of her. This time he was going to do things a little bit different.

James was still singing when Kendall grabbed Shelby's hands and helped her to rise to her feet.

_"No, there ain't no one better._

_So always remember._

_Always remember._

_Girl you're mine."_

When James sang that last part, instead of leaning in and kissing Shelby on the check like he did with all the girls they picked for the "Worldwide" song, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

BUMP! BANG!

Kendall suddenly was jerked awake as the tour bus he was sleeping on went over a bump. He groaned and closed his eyes once more as he lay on his tour bus bed. Most of that dream had happened. He had met Shelby and fallen in love with her. He had disguised himself to see her. But what hadn't happened was him being brave enough to chose her as the Worldwide girl. He wanted to go back to that moment. If only he had been brave enough to do it, but now it was too late to go back. He should have listened to James, but instead he had let her slip away.

And that's what hurt the most.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you guys enjoy this fic. Depending on the feedback I get, I might continue the story of Shelby and Kendall. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! :) Thanks! **


End file.
